Sylvana
Sylvana is not a “true” goddess; she is worshiped and followed by the people, but is still only an angel (albeit an angel of very high ascension). Powers As an angelic messenger of Heaven, Sylvana knows what mortals need to know. At the behest of the Outer and Inner Pantheon, she can deliver information of any sort to anyone. Obedience Go to a public place and buy or bring two root beers: one for yourself and one for a stranger. Sit with the stranger until both of you have drunk all the root beer. Talk to the stranger about why you follow Sylvana, the things that make you happy, or your favorite foods/drinks. If you run out of topics, simply talk to the stranger about root beer. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against poison effects. Evangelist Boons # Liberation (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/liberating-command/ liberating command] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/k/knock/ knock] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic/ dispel magic] 1/day # Drinking Buddy (Su): Once per day as a standard action, you can create an illusory double of yourself that appears in a square adjacent to you. Your double acts on your initiative count, and can move up to your speed each round. It always attempts to flank with you against a single target you designate. If it must use Acrobatics to avoid an attack of opportunity during this movement, your double uses your bonus. Though your double can’t attack, it is treated as threatening adjacent squares for the purposes of flanking with you. Anyone attacking your double or otherwise physically interacting with it can attempt a Will save (DC 25) to recognize the double as an illusion. The double has your AC, and if any hit would deal damage to it, the double dissipates. An opponent who recognizes your double as an illusion can’t be flanked by it. The double lasts 1 round for every Hit Die you possess or until it is hit with an attack, whichever comes first. # Intoxicating Strike (Su): Once per day, you can declare one of your attacks an intoxicating strike. You must declare your use of this ability before you attempt the attack roll. If your attack hits and you deal damage, your target immediately becomes intoxicated for 1 round for every Hit Die you possess. An intoxicated creature takes a –4 penalty to AC, on attack rolls, and on skill checks, and its movement is reduced by 10 feet. Exalted Boons # Libations (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bless-water/ bless water] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/delay-poison/ delay poison] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/create-food-and-water/ create food and water] 1/day # Freedom's Ally (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a pair of bralani azatas to aid you. You gain telepathy with the bralanis to a range of 100 feet. The bralanis follow your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to their home in Elysium. The bralanis don’t follow commands that would cause them to commit evil acts or restrict freedom solely for the sake of law. Such commands not only earn refusal and scorn from the bralanis, but could cause the bralanis to attack you if the command is particularly egregious. # Wine to Water (Su): As a full-round action, you transform a single serving of an alcoholic beverage into either potent holy water or a potion of [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/cure-serious-wounds/ cure serious wounds]. A potion created in this way heals 3d8 points of damage plus 1 point of damage for every Hit Die you possess (to a maximum of 3d8+15). The holy water you create is more potent than usual, dealing 4d4 points of damage to an undead creature or evil outsider, and 2d4 points of splash damage to each such creature within 5 feet of the point where the flask hits. Holy water and potions created in this way last for 1 hour. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum 1). Sentinel # Devastating Duelist (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/bless-weapon/ bless weapon] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/brow-gasher/ brow gasher] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/magic-weapon/ greater magic weapon] 1/day # Light Weapon Master (Ex): Whenever you fight with a dagger, kama, kukri, rapier, sickle, short sword, or starknife, you also gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC, provided you have the weapon training (light blades) class feature. If you don’t have that class feature, you instead gain a +1 sacred bonus on attack rolls when using weapons from the light blades weapon group. # Critical Luck (Ex): Keep a record of every time you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll, to a maximum number equal to your Charisma bonus. Anytime you roll a critical threat on an attack roll, you can trade in one of your tallied natural 1s to automatically confirm the critical hit. This tally resets to 0 every day, and any tallied natural 1s from the day before are lost. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Haley's characters Category:Gods